River's of Blood
by feefee223
Summary: Al leaves Ed bleeding to death in an alley...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Crack! His rips collapsed in jagged painful angles. Breath seemed like a difficult

excise nobody ever did. Movement was impossible as he crumbled to the ground. Blood

rose up his parched throat and spilled over his lips.

This was the first time in a while he was truly afraid of death. He thought that he

would be able to embrace it whole-heartedly but not like this.

Not crouching in a dark alley, in a puddle of his own blood. Not watching as a

giant metal foot game down unto his already broken body.

Especially not his brother's cold metal foot…

Spewing blood came over his cracked lips and it was over all of it. Al just loomed

over him in a menacing manner, not the slightest emotion betrayed.

Everything went scarily hazy for Ed as his brother walked away to leave.

"Br..brr..Al.." Ed croaked out his arm reaching out for his unreachable little

brother. Al just ignored his literally dieing brother and left. Ed finally and complete was

out of it.

A complete utter darkness consumed his being into a black abyss of nothingness.

Chapter 2: Do you want a chapter 2? Tell me, okay!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hahh..haah." A good-natured laugh rumbled through the lonely streets of Central coming from two men walking down the dark sidewalk. One had a shock of black hair that was a perfect match with his fiery black eyes. The other was blond with a smoke hanging lazily at the side of his mouth.

"Colonel one day I'm going to get you back." Havoc said with a smirk as he took a deep puff. "You'll never get one of my girls again."

Roy snorted obnoxiously at the declaration his subordinate had just made. HE watched the side walk pass under his feet as he remembered how many times that Havoc had said that.

Dirt…

Crack…

Piece of chewed up gum…

Another crack…

More dir…wait…

Blood.

Roy stopped in his tracks with out a sign-causing Jean to run into his back stupidly.

"Ummm…Chief?"

Roy put his arm out to silence the man and let his eyes trace the sidewalk. Blood was trickling through the cracks of the sidewalk. He followed the tiny streams into the tiny alley between two apartments.

He stepped into it not surprised at all when he felt cold liquid seeping into his shoes. In the middle of this giant puddle of crimson was a figure completely covered in it.

Roy quickly ran over filled with suspicion and fear for and of that mysterious being.

He bent down to find a familiar face, A little paler and bruised then usually but familiar all the same.

"Oh god…Ed…" Roy felt a wave of shock run through his entry body. "Havoc, get some help, now!"

Havoc who had been standing in shock was awakened with those words.

"Yes.."

Riza speed down the streets of Central towards the hospital. She could hear Havoc and Roy in the back set trying to suppress Edward's bleeding. Making her even more worried was that Al was not there.

"Riza go faster!" Roy demanded knowing that Ed would in no means make it if they didn't go faster. She pushed the gas down as far as it would go.

Roy kept nervously checking Ed's pulse. His mind would play tricks on him and it would be their load and proud, then quiet, then not their at all, and then loud again.

It was nerve racking.

They all new one thing for sure the eternal damage was great. All of his ribs were at weird angles jutting out. It looked as if a bus had dropped on him.

"Crap." A downwards felling was felt as Roy noticed something else. Blood was trickling between the ports of his automail and skin.

"Where the hell is Al?" Havoc shouted as the pulled into the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The hospital was cold and why to sterile like the doctors themselves as the carried Ed in quickly. A mousy nurse was first to notice the two crimson dyed men carrying in an immensely bleeding boy followed by a serious woman who seemed barely fazed by any of this.

"Mam," the lady said to the shocked nurse causing her to recover quickly, " We need dome help!" Riza stated the obvious in a stone cold manner not wanting to cause a panic.

But this could not be helped, for as soon as the nurse started to scream bloody murder for a doctor things started to wind out of control.

Two doctors came rushing down the hallway into a lobby and almost flew over to Ed, who had been laid on the floor.

"Oh my god…" muttered one doctor as the other shouted for a stretcher. He got to work suppressing the bleeding.

Roy and Havoc backed up having nothing to do but get in the way. They watched with worry for the young alchemist as the doctors and nurse picked him up careful and place him on the stretcher. Then the plowed away into the emergency room.

Confusion filled his mind and heart as he became aware of his surroundings. What had happened?

A sharp pain hit Ed's side making him fell vomit rise to the top of his lips. Oh, yeah that…

He snapped out of his drowsy stupor fast enough to vomit on the floor. And as he raised his head painfully he found himself in the usually shockingly white room, the hospital.

It, as usually, was filled with one small all white bed, with all white curtains, and all white walls.

But something major was missing out of this all-white picture.

A giant suit of armor named Al.

With a certain painful sting all of it came back ever little bit.

Every moment of the beating.

Every second of the pain.

It came back in a flood of uncontrollable power.

Causing Ed to cry out in anguish as he started to sob uncontrollable.

Then as he tried to raise his right arm he found that the auto mail had been taken off. Oh, yes, it kept getting better and better.

"Al…please…" he mumbled exhaustedly and blacked out.

The door slowly crept open and the sound of feet…

**Reviews inspire me to write more… Hey, I have some ideas of how this story might turn out but tell me some of yours so I can compare them and maybe by your permission add the in! Please! Pretty please! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"How is he doing?" Roy asked the mousy nurse with blonde frizzy hair. She knew exactly who the he was talking about since the man had been coming there every day asking her about Edward. Her answer was always the same too. The 'we're not sure doctor/nurse' answer.

"We are doing are best." She chanted what she had learned to say in med school with a sad smile causing Roy to sigh in agitation at how incompetent the hospital staff was being.

It took all of his self-control not to burst out, like some other alchemist, in the young nurse face, 'Well, that's not good enough!' But he stayed silent and in control like usual as he and a tentative First Lt. Riza followed him to the room of his subordinate.

What made him even more anger then the 'comforting' staff was that Ed had been found without his ever-following brother Al. There had been no word of the giant suit of armor since four nights ago when they had found Fullmetal. No, sign at all.

"This is getting interesting…" He muttered incoherently. Riza heard her superior and made a questioning grunt like noise.

"Sir?"

Roy just waved his hand, pushing away her question as he thought critically about the current situation.

As the approached the room of Edward Elric, Roy and most likely Riza noticed that the normally shut door was wide open.

WwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwW

Feet moved through the room swiftly in an abnormal speed then became a run.

"Oh god, Ed…" mumbled a blonde with wide eye shock. Then crumbled to her knees and her whole body shook as tears leaked from her deep blues eyes. She sobbed and sobbed as she remembered the last thing she had said to Edward before he and Al had left after Ed's annually repair.

Riza and Roy came barging in rudely thinking that Ed had been attacked or something like that. When the found the coast was clear and the only other in the room was Winry on the floor, looking at them in surprise while fresh tears still ran down her face, the both sighed in relieve.

"Winry?" Riza asked gently as she crouched by the girl. She wrapped her arm around Winry's shoulder trying to comfort her. "Are you okay?"

Well, obviously not but Winry smiled and shook her head in a sad attempted to get Riza to stop worrying

"I guess… What happened?" Winry pointed at her childhood friend knowing that it was going to be tragic. Riza looked up at Roy who nodded his head.

"We honestly don't know." Riza whispered quietly knowing what question was going to be asked next.

"Where's Al?"

This time Roy answered, "We have no idea."

They were all silent for a moment. But there moment of thought was interrupted by a grunt coming from Ed.

He looked at them by just moving his head. Winry quickly rose and ran to his side.

"You had me so worried!" It seemed like all her shock had disappeared the moment his eyes opened. Now it was his turn to look up in terror.

"Win..Winry?" he spoke almost as if it was a question. He then spotted Roy and Riza who were silently watching them. Feeling slightly befuddled he recalled everything. "Al…no."

This made them all remember the situation at hand.

"Oh, yes, where's Al, Ed?"

Ed quickly shot up causing a wave of nausea to fill him. He tried to get up but his whole body cried out in agony even at slight movements.

"Get back in bed, Fullmetal." Roy said in his commanding tone. Ed surprised everyone when he obeyed without a word. "Al?"

"He hates me…" Ed said covering his face so no one could see the tears he cried. "He tried to kill me…"

Silence, shock….

**Reviews are welcomed. Oh, and the next chapter is going to have a explanation of a sort of why the hell Al would do something like that. Its different from I think all of your ideas you guys have told me. Stay tuned! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The silence that had befallen the tiny cubicle was thick with unspoken questions and remarks all in confusion. Roy's usually mask of indifference was washed away sharply and replaced with distress. Riza and Winry's faces also betrayed them bitterly.

"Edward…" Winry tried to put her hand on Ed's shoulder put he sharply hit her hand away. He then looked up at her. Winry's deep blue eyes meeting those of tear rimmed gold steel.

"He hates me…"

No hesitation, nothing to lose, Winry hugged Ed in a tight squeeze. He went limp in her arms. No more fighting himself, he let himself feel despair.

The sobbing that followed was so out of character it disturbed Roy but he said nothing. Minutes past before the crying burned it's self out. Riza whispered to Roy about needing to get to business. Roy sighed and stepped forward.

Winry took the que and let go of Ed who was now looking down intensely.

"Fullmetal, I need you to tell me what happened." Roy said calmly. The room was quiet for a second as if holding its breath

_The sun shone brilliantly against Al's armor, almost blinding Ed who was standing right behind him. The day had been long and so had the journey._

_"Can't wait to get to Central! I'm so hungry!" The rare cheer in Ed's voice was due to the fact that the mission went close to flawlessness. Except that the terrorists had thrown Ed and Al around a little bit and a bullet had gone through Al's armor, but hey, that was all normal in the life of Fullmetal._

_Actual early Edward had been quite were worried on behave of his bother since the bullet had came so close to the Al's blood seal that it literally shaved of the edge of the long dried blood, just lightly skitting off the edge. _

_But everything seemed fine and Al didn't seem to feel anything amiss. Ed very hesitantly finally got of his case after at least two hours of constant examinations and asking, "How do you feel?" _

_"Al you seem quiet?" Ed statement was more of a question in all reality. He had begun to lighten up, till he found that Al was being oddly silent. "Anything wrong?" The suspicion had returned to his voice with a certain edge to it. _

_"Uummm…No, brother everything is fine." Al's voice didn't give anything away, except some annoyment. At that point in time the sky that had been darkening for quite a long time started to cry a steady stream of frost tears._

_"Crap…" Ed decided he couldn't just ignore this kind of behavior, if his brother had something on his mind then he should know. "There is something wrong, Al, tell me." Ed said in the most civilized tone he had every used in his entire life._

_"I said there is nothing…"_

_"Bulls! Tell me now!" He was done playing the understanding older brother._

_"I DON'T HAVE TO TELL YOU NOTHING!" The suit of armors loud scream of an answer startled Ed. Al had never yelled at him like **that** before. "I CAN'T STAND THIS ANYMORE! THIS SUIT OF ARMOR, THIS LIFE, YOU!!!!!!"_

"Al…what are you trying to say?" Ed couldn't believe what he was hearing. His brother was having a complete breakdown.

"I'm saying I Hate you!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Everyone's breath seemed to fade as the heard this. Al would never do anything so horrid to Ed. Winry stopped crying abruptly, stood up and looked Ed in the eyes.

"Where did he go Ed? Why did he leave you?" The look of hopeless in Ed's golden eyes seemed unnatural defeated making Winry demanded to herself to stay strong and not start sobbing again, for Ed's sake.

Ed turned away, not able to look at her deep blue eyes that seemed to protrude a hidden strength he never seemed to notice before. "Al ran away after that, so of course I followed. I corned him in an alleyway to try to stop him and to talk some sense into him when Envy jumped us."

Roy and Riza knew who this Envy was but Winry obviously didn't, but it didn't matter. If she interrupted now he may never continue.

"He stabbed me in the stomach, as is very obvious. But before he did that I had stuck him with my automail blade causing him to retreat and leave me to bleed to death in the alleyway. Al was there but…"

Bringing himself to say it was too painful, like reopening a wound the pouring a spicy salsa all over it.

Riza knew that they had to find Al quick before anything happened to the deranged boy so she cautiously interrupted the angst filled moment. "Ed we need to know where he went?"

Ed shook his head knowingly and spoke, "I'm not sure but he either is trying to find Tucker to restore his body, at our mother's grave, or with a cat."

_At least he has his humor back,_ Winry thought with a bitter smile.

Roy and Riza nodded and left, going to round up a search party. But before Winry could leave Ed grunted loudly, caused her to turn around.

"Get back in bed Edward Elric!" Winry ran next to the boy who was trying to slide out of his stiff hospital bed. "Your in no shape to…"

But before she could finish, she was interrupted by a cold automail hand wrapped tightly around her mouth choking her with her own words. Ed was bent over, bangs obscuring his face. "Please, Winry…I need this."

He then took his hand off her face, hoping that he hadn't hurt her. After he saw Winry was shocked but unharmed, he tried to pull himself up.

Clunk.

"Damm!"

Winry watched as the young alchemist tried and failed as his knees buckled and he collapsed in a pile of self-pity on the ground. "Come on, I'll help you."

And that's what she did. She picked him up and placed him on his feet, letting Ed lean on her as they hobbled out of the white room to find Al.

I updated!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
